The young Marauder's
by Jedward.LupinTonks
Summary: Remus it worried that James and Sirius are close to finding out his deepest secret but will they? and what will happen if they do?


"SIRIUS GET DOWN" shouted an unknown voice.

The boy who looked as though he was 16 with shortish black hair and was quite handsome he had a wide grin on his face he was climbing up one of the library bookshelf's and Madam Pince was walking over to where he was he was now on the top and was sitting down with his legs hanging down

"come on Remus I can think of loads of things better to do on a Saturday instead of wasting our time in here" he said Remus looked up to see him

"Sirius I won't have any time tonight to revise as I need to go home so I need to make sure I get enough done and I didn't force you to come in here"

he replied as he looked back at his book and continued to read. Madam Pince knew that there was no point arguing with Sirius

"why don't you go and be with James" he asked

"you know he's with Lily well trying to ask her out again" but after Sirius had finished that Sentence James came wondering in and slumped himself in the seat next to Lupin

"I really don't know what I've done so wrong to upset her" he said but no one replied because the truth was that none of them knew that answer.

"So Remus why do you have to go home tonight then" asked Sirius trying to change the topic

"I've told you im not feeling so great and the headmaster thinks I should go home just for tonight but I will be here tomorrow" he replied he looked at his watch and then added "I've got to go and see Professor McGonagall about the transfiguration test we did earlier" then he grabbed his bag and wondered out of the library.

"He's keeping something for us" Sirius said who had got down from the bookshelf and sat in Remus's seat

"yes but I really don't know what" James replied "I think we should find out why he needs to go home every month don't you" Sirius asked James just smiled to show he was in and left immediately and lucky for them because only a few moments later Madam Pince had returned with a teacher to get Sirius down but only to find that they were gone.

They had found Remus in the Defence against the dark arts room and he was talking to Professor McGonagall but they couldn't hear any of the conversation because some other teachers were walking down the corridor so they ran the other way and waited for Remus to leave the classroom. But they didn't see him in till the next lesson which was herbology with Professor Sprout they all sat at a long rectangle table in the middle of the room the sun was peering through the greenhouse threes window Remus was sitting alone waiting for them and James, Sirius and Peter sat next to him "where were you then" Sirius asked "as I said I needed to go and see Professor McGonagall" he replied

"Why do you have to go home again" James asked

"because im not feeling that great and Professor Dumbledore said it would be best if I spend the night at home that's all James nothing to worry about" Remus replied. James and Sirius looked at each other and they both knew that they wouldn't be finding out anything time soon but as they were James and Sirius the trouble makers of Hogwarts and as they are they weren't going to give up without a fight they were defiantly won't give up because this secret was defiantly important

That night Remus left the Gryffindor common room alone but he left all his things in there dormitory. James and Sirius waited a few minutes before leaving the common room underneath the invisibility cloak when Peter opened the door for them to leave they caught up with Remus and they followed him to the Entrance hall were Professor McGonagall was waiting for him and walked out to the grounds the doors closed behinds them James and Sirius were standing there shocked and trying to think of what do next should they go and follow him or go back to the common room?

After they come to grip with what happened and as they wouldn't be needing the invisibility cloak and James put it on the floor by the door (because they really didn't think that it would be very serous at all but had seen more than they should had) but now it was just curiosity pulling them along so they pushed open the huge, wooden door very slowly and carefully trying not to attract any attention from Filch or Peeves and were just about to walk out when Professor McGonagall was just about to walk back inside

"what are you two doing out of bed at this time of night" she asked with a very stern expression on her face "we were looking for Remus professor" Sirius replied trying to look innocent and like they were only looking for him as if they didn't even know they had left together

"well as you are braking another school rule yet again I would like to see you two in my office tomorrow now go back to bed" she ordered them before she walked of in the direction of her classroom and they were left in silence and as they knew if they went back out there Remus would have all ready left and that it would be a waste of time looking for anything so they put the cloak back on and walked back up to the Gryffindor common room and back to bed.

The next morning as Remus said he was back in school looking tired but still look rather happy he was sat in the great hall on the Gryffindor table when they entered and sat next to him

"I thought you were meant to be going home because you weren't feeling that good and come back looking better not worse" Sirius said Lupin smiled back

"so why are you looking so bad" James asked

"I just need a good night sleep that's all" he replied so after they finished the breakfast they left the great hall to go out to the grounds and sit underneath the tree which overlooks the lake where the giant squid lives and a light breeze was spreading over the grounds but with the burning sun it was just right and even better was that it was a Saturday and that it was also a Hogsmead day and they didn't have to worry about the homework in till tomorrow (well Remus did as he was the only one who did his homework) they left the school grounds around ten o'clock and left for Hogsmead and as so as they entered the town to see Lily was there with her friends and she was someone they didn't expect to see her talking to.

It was Severus Snape a Slytherin who they all really didn't like well James and Sirius hated him he was a waste of space to them but there he was talking to the girl James loves but when Lily saw him she just looked away as she really has forgiven James for his last trick on Severus and she was still angry with him they carried on and went straight to the three Broomsticks to get a Butterbeer

"I really don't know why she doesn't like me everyone else does and I am on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and any other girl would give anything to go out with me" James said slumping down in the seat when Remus and Peter came back with four glasses of steaming hot Butterbeer "why don't you try being nice to Snape" Remus suggested as he sat down in a spare seat and pushing a glass of Butterbeer towards him "be nice to Snape what are you thinking Remus he's a waste of space though he may have never said anything to us but he's alive that the problem" Sirius replied whilst drinking his Butterbeer

"Sirius is right Remus and he will probably think were up to something" he replied slumping lower in his seat

"James she'll come running to you soon don't worry about it she's just a girl" Sirius told him and they managed to get Lily out of his head.

But not for long as they had gone to zonko's joke shop, Honeydukes sweet shop and Owlery and when they were going back up to Hogwarts to see Snape was on his own again then that question sprung back into James head

Why did Lily like Snape so much? Snape wasn't any better than him was he? But James couldn't help thinking what did Snape have that he didn't but now just thinking of Lily and Snape made him depress and he was beginning to fall into a deep, black, bottomless hole which was not the best feeling in the world

"Lily" he whispered Sirius looked worried as he looked at James but then his head snapped back to give Snape a glare somehow Sirius thought that it would help James if he took it out on Snivellus all he had to do was to start it.

So he drawn his wand but kept it by his side but Remus notice him and knew what he was going to do when Sirius looked at him he gave him a stern look and shock his head Sirius read his expression which was saying 'don't do it, it won't help anyone' so he slipped his wand back in his pocket and Remus started to walk back up the path to Hogwarts and James, Sirius and Peter followed him and James remained in the same mood for the rest of the day even though Sirius knew that if they did send a jinxes at Snape it would have cheered up James but Remus knew that James just wanted to be alone and to think about things.

The next day was a usual Monday morning they got up around six and got dressed and went down to the great hall for breakfast

"oh we have potions first that sucks" said Sirius

"double Slug and it's with Slytherin" he added so after they finished they slowly walked down to the gloomy dungeons for potions and none of them were overly excited by this even Remus who usually didn't mind going to lessons but even he wasn't that keen on potions. They entered a stone, circular room which had circular tables scattered around the room with stools surrounding them and at the front of the classroom was a teachers desk it had various amount of potions on it one was luminous green and it lit up the classroom in a ghostly green glow. They got out there potions ingredients and sat and waited Professor Slughorn was standing by his desk he was wearing his light brown coat which was incredibly scruffy and a dark brown jacket with a criss-cross pattern on it and a white shirt with a black bow tie he was also wearing a university style hat which was black and wore the same smile as he always did when the class walked into the classroom. Then James spotted Lily who was sitting with her friends but then he saw that Snape was talking to her again and he was also sitting on her table James immediately felt that feeling again it was a mixture of jealously and anger because it was Snape and not him and one question popped into his head 'why?' why was she with Snape and not him? He didn't stop asking himself this question for the rest of the lesson he almost made loads of mistakes before Remus stopping him even though he struggled with potions himself but he still paid enough attrition to complete the task but today he seemed more focused on James than his own work which means that he was as close to making the same mistakes but stopped himself before he did and carried on looking at a board to James to his own potion "James your about to add a caterpillar when you meant to be adding rat spleen" Remus told James for the umpteenth time James looked in his right hand and he was holding a green, wiggly bug which was moving in his grip James Sighed and put down the caterpillar and picked up a rat spleen and dropped it in he look back at the black board it was titled with the words 'Shrinking Solution' and he couldn't help but glance a Lily quickly she was smiling he looked away and looked at his friends none of them had seemed to realized what he had done.

After potions they had History of Magic which as usual was a lesson which everyone got really bored really quickly the only person in the lesson who took notes was Remus. James and Sirius sat at the back of the room playing the games when Wormtail watched them and every now and then Remus would look up from his parchment and looked at them he knew later they would as him for the notes so they could copy them but Remus really didn't seem to mind that but as the lesson came to an end (very slowly and duly) and the four friends left the classroom and headed into the courtyard (as it was in the middle of June) and sat by the tree which over looked the lake

"So Remus what were you doing with Professor McGonagall the other day?" James asked the question came out of nowhere and as so as it was asked Remus went as white as a sheet

"um how did you I was with Professor McGonagall?" Remus asked quietly avoiding everyone's eyes and looked at the grass James and Sirius looked at each other it was like they were having a silent conversation

"well we followed you out of the common room that night and we saw you two walk towards the whomping willow" James said

"so what were you doing?" Sirius added

"well we went down to Hagrid's hut to ask something about care of magical creatures as I discussed it with Professor McGonagall earlier and she said that Hagrid would be able to help so we went down there together as he was going to so me it and it only comes out at night on the full moon" Remus replied he must have convinced them as they didn't ask again.

I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think so I can improve my writing as I want to get better


End file.
